A New Love
by StaceySingleton
Summary: A modern Pride and Prejudice where Lizzie and Jane go to college and live twenty miles away from their hometown and are forced to go to a welcoming party where they meet two people who will change their lifes...plz R&R. i changed the title :
1. Chapter 1

**hey guys if you read my other story i know i said that i wouldn't be writing anytime soon but i already had this for some time and decided to post i hop you like! I didnt't know what to title my story but this came to mind so here it is! Enjoy :))**

* * *

I, Elizabeth Bennet, walked down the street with a James Patterson mystery novel in tow. I was headed towards my favorite coffee shop, Starbucks; I came every day since I started college. In the autumn and winter months I would get a Chai Latte and during the spring and summer months I would get a Vanilla Cream Frappe. I loved doing this I would stay for about an hour or so and then go to my classes. I was English major. I didn't know what I wanted to do but I knew that I loved to read and write and that was all that mattered to me right know. I would worry about jobs later. "Lizzie!" I turned my head and saw my beloved sister Jane Bennet come rushing towards me. "Jane what are you doing here you hate coffee!" she still had that sweet smile on her face she was up to something "I do hate coffee but you don't and I know where to find you if you have class in an hour or two" I smiled "You know me to well Jane and it worries me!" Jane laughed "Ha Ha funny; now we have to go home" she said grabbing my hand "But I have class in like half an hour" she smiled "I know" I groaned and followed her, it was apparent in my posture that I didn't enjoy it. We walked out of the coffee shop an walked towards Jane's car. You see I walk everywhere so I don't have a car and since Jane lives with me and rather drive than walk she bought a car. "Jane where are we going?" she kept walking and didn't answer my question. "Jane!" she laughed "Alright I'll tell you we are going to our Parent's house" I stopped walking and didn't move an inch "What!?" I rushed up to Jane who was unlocking the door of the car "Why Jane Why?" she laughed my unhappiness apparent. "There is a Welcoming Party tonight for the new neighbors we have and we need to go shopping" I looked at her "Do you think I care about some neighbors that the only time we will see is when we go home for Christmas and even then we might only see them at their mailbox!" Jane laughed again but not at me, with me. "Mother says they are young, handsome, rich men from England" as soon as the 'from England' hit me my eyes lit up I mean the other stuff was good but English accents are hot in my eyes. They are so sexy! "They are English Guys!" Jane laughed "I knew that would help" we got in the car and drove to my parent's house in Buffalo, New York.

* * *

"Jane you're here! Oh hello Lizzie how are you?" I smirked, "Hello Mother" I walked into the family room to find my sister, Mary, a brown hair mousy girl playing the piano "Hello Mary" she didn't look up but returned my greetings. I walked into my father's study "Hey Daddy!" I rushed in a hugged him. "Hello my dear Lizzie" I smiled "Are you going to the party tonight?" I asked he shook his head no "I have come to the age when parties are not amusing anymore and plus I embarrass your Mother" I laughed. The rest of my siblings came rushing into the study "Lizzie!" Kitty and Lydia ran up to me smothering me in hugs. Lydia and Kitty had bleached blonde hair and green eyes, they were twins and did everything together and thought the same things and did the same things. Lydia was more in the lead though. "Lizzie can I borrow your Audrey style black dress" Lydia asked. I tapped my finger on my chin in thought "Why can't you wear something of your own?" I asked "Because everybody has seen me in my dresses!" I laughed "Alright but just this once" I knew that I would never get that dress back. "Thank you" she rushed out the room and up the stairs with Kitty at her feet. "Jane! I need your help" I yelled through the house as I headed towards my room. "I'm in your room already and I have a few dresses picked out for you!" I grinned that was Jane for you. I never was a girl that worried about my looks. She did my makeup and hair every day since we started middle school until we started college.

* * *

"Jane you know me to well you know that and" she cut me off "And it worries you am I right?" I smirked "Yes you are like always All Mighty Jane" Jane blushed. Jane was the real beauty in the family she has blonde curls and her hair color was natural, she has light blue eyes that were pure and sweet. Her blonde curls fell on her shoulders and had a bounce to it. She had an hourglass figure that was just right. I on the other hand had brown unruly curls, if I didn't fix my hair it would look like I had just woke up. I had big brown eyes too big to my liking! My skin was a tan complexion and had little barely there freckles on my nose. I had a lanky figure no curves no nothing. Jane held out a deep red strapless floor length dress "Try it on" I grabbed and put it on. "I like it but no" I handed her the dress "So what are this guys we have to parade around tonight like?" I asked. Jane handed me a green halter dress that was also floor length I tried it on and it received a nod "The names is Charles Bingley a young wealthy lawyer that is partners with the owner of the chain of law firms William Darcy who is also young and wealthy." She grabbed a light blue floor length sleeveless dress. "Oh so let me guess Mother wants us to date one of these young wealthy man and then one day marry one of them" Jane zipped up the dress "Yes she does; so what do you think?" I smiled "That you look amazingly gorgeous and you will make one of this men fall in love with you! And I bet you that Charles Bingley is the one to fall in love with you" she blushed "I doubt it; he will probably see another girl to fall in love with maybe like you!" I shook my head "When I stand by you I will just look like an average girl and you will look like a goddess!" she blushed even more and I laughed. "Alright know let's do something with that hair of yours!" I groaned "Fine" Two hours later Jane put her tools down "There I'm finished!" I stood and looked at myself in the floor length mirror and gasped "Oh My God!" I screamed. My sisters and my parents came rushing into to my room and they all said in unison "Oh My God! Lizzie!" I burst out laughing and Jane joined me. "So how do I look?" I asked everybody "You look beautiful" that was my dad "Lizzie you are so gorgeous!" that was Jane "Well you look better than usual" that was mother. Lydia and Kitty were giggling and Mary just stood there surveying the room. "Well thank you" I said to everybody. "Shouldn't we leave already?" Jane asked Mother "Oh yes we should!" she turned and rushed out of the room "Come on girls we don't need to be late!" she called through the house. All the girls were in a rush to get their purses and shoes on, myself included. I wanted to meet the young and wealthy business men from England.

* * *

"Jane I want you to drive tonight, I can't drive in heels" Mother said "Alright Mother" Jane said in a sweet voice. "See Elle this why you aren't the favorite daughter you never help out you only smirk all the time" Mother said as she got in the black Nissan Sentra. "Mother I'm riding in my Mustang okay" Mother nodded "Alright just get there on time" I smiled "Okay Mother" I got my keys out my purse and headed towards my candy apple red convertible mustang GT. I got in the car and put the keys in the ignition and headed towards the Lucas's house where the party is being held. I turned the radio on and was singing along with "Bleeding Love" by Leona Lewis. I turned on to Main Street and the car suddenly stopped "What the?" I tried to start the car but it wouldn't. Nobody was on Main Street at the moment they were either at their house or at the party. I got out of the car and walked to the hood and opened it. Smoke poured out of the hood. "Oh great maybe I should have got the engine checked just like Dad said" a car came by at a slow speed. I waved my arms in the air. The car stopped when the saw me and a car with smoke stopped on the side of the road. Two young men got out of the car and headed towards me. One had flaming red hair and blue eyes and a silly grin plastered on his face. The other one had dark brown hair and cold ice blue eyes. He had a miserable look on his face. "Do you need any help" asked the red head. "Yes, the name is Elizabeth Bennet but you can call me Lizzie" he smiled "My name is Charlie Bingley and this is my best friend Will Darcy" I smiled "You are the new neighbors then" I asked "Yea I guess we are" we just stood there for a minute "Well I guess I should take a look at your car huh?" said Will. Will walked over and took and look under the hood and then adjusted some stuff and walked to the driver's side and started the car. He walked back to his car and then got in and signaled to Charlie to follow "Well I guess we must be off then" Charlie said with a smile. Will just glared at me the whole time. I don't know what is stuck up his ass but something is. "Well I'll see you at the party then" Charlie smiled "You're going!" he said. I nodded. He smiled and waved and walked to his car and got in and they drove away. I got in the car and made my way to the party as well.

**Alright hoped you liked it! plz review! peace out :))**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey second chapter is in! Yes! Hope you like it! :))**

**

* * *

****Jane POV**

"Jane where is your sister, she messes up everything!" Mother said in a huff "Oh Mother she will be here soon!" I hoped she would. I know my sister and her driving on her own was either a way to get out of the party or so she can come late. I turned and surveyed the room "Jane!" I turned to see Lizzie's best friend Charlotte "Hello Charlotte!" we hugged. Charlotte, Lizzie, and I were friends ever since we could remember, we took care of each other all our life especially Lizzie's she was the reckless one and it got her in trouble a lot. "Look Jane its Mr. Bingley and Mr. Darcy!" I looked up at the door and saw two young handsome men; one had dark brown hair and cold blue ice eyes. He looked like Lizzie's type. The other had flaming red hair and beautiful blue eyes. "Where is Lizzie?" asked Charlotte. I shrugged. Once the men had stepped in the ball room everybody stopped dancing and the music stopped as well. Then what happened next made everybody stop staring at the two men.

* * *

**Will POV**

We were on the way to the party that was being held in mine and Charlie's honor when a Charlie saw a red mustang with the hood up and smoke coming out of the hood. There was a young beautiful woman standing in front of the car holding her hands up in SOS manner. "Will we should stop" I nodded. Charlie pulled over and got out. I followed suit. "Do you need any help" I saw that goofy grin on his face and I saw the girl had an observant eye. "Yes, the name is Elizabeth Bennet but you can call me Lizzie" The girl had a beautiful green halter floor length dress. She was what you call gorgeous; she had brown curly shoulder length hair and beautiful big soft brown eyes. "Well my name is Charlie Bingley and this is my best friend Will Darcy" Charlie pointed to me but you couldn't really tell that he did. There was a small silence and then she broke it "You are the new neighbors then" she said. Just like a small town, word travels way too fast for my liking. Charlie answered "Yea I guess we are" he said. Then there was another silence except it was longer. I went back to the task at hand and walked towards her car and started looking around. I found the problem, fixed it and went to the driver side and started her car. I walked back to car glad to get away from the girl who reminded me of my deceased wife, Laura. I glared at her for bringing back all the bad memories. I signaled for Charlie to come back to the car so we could go to the party. "That was a nice girl wasn't it Darcy?" I looked at him "She reminded me of Laura" I said coldly. "Oh Will you need to get over that Laura would want it, maybe that was a sign that you need to move on" Charlie said hopefully. "I doubt it" I looked out the window as Charlie drove on.

* * *

**Lizzie POV**

When I got back in the car I drove to the party speeding the whole time. When I arrived to the party I basically ran into the place. When I did run into the house everybody turned and stared, my face was turning red but it turned even more red when I realized who was standing right in front of me, the guys who helped me with my car! "Ms. Bennet!" Charlie broke the silence. He came up and pulled me into a bear hug "Well introduce me to your friends if you please! Its rather boring standing with Will all he does is stand stiffly uttering not a single word!" I laughed. I grabbed his hand and pulled him towards Jane and Charlotte. "Jane!" I said. Jane pulled me into a hug not as hard as Charlie's though. "Jane, Charlotte this is Charlie Bingley" I said proudly, trying to put on that I was like them rich people. Jane knew I was joking around and gave a scolding look. "Mr. Bingley how nice it is to meet you" Jane said. They shook hands and stared a little too long. I stood there and coughed slightly to get their attention. "Ms. Lucas where is your Father?" Charlie asked my friend. She smiled as the attention turned to her "Over there with Lizzie and Jane's father" I smiled at the mention that my father decided to come. I surveyed the room and saw Will Darcy staring me straight into the eyes. He saw me look at me then turned and walked to another part of the room where Charlie was. I turned towards Jane. "Hey what is the deal with the other guy? What's his name?" Jane asked curiously. "His name is William Darcy and he is anti social! He is also a jerk!" I said. "Oh you met them already?" she asked "Yes my car broke down 

and they drove by and stopped, Charlie was the only one to talk and all Will did was fix my car and went back to the his car" Jane was shocked "Wow!" Charlotte had heard the whole thing "Well at least you don't have to talk to him!" I laughed and agreed with her. Jane shook her head "You should at least be polite!" she was the mother figure to Charlotte and I, she wanted the best for us even when we didn't want it. "Jane you ruin all the fun!" I said, Charlotte nodding her head in agreement. "Lizzie you are so rude sometimes!" I laughed, so did Charlotte. Charlotte was like my twin sister except we weren't sisters. We always did things together; we would start talking and not say what exactly what we were saying but we would know. Charlie walked over to Jane and asked her to dance and she accepted. I watched her walk away with Charlie. A hand tapped me on the shoulder I jumped slightly and saw Will Darcy behind me. "May I have this next dance Ms. Elizabeth?" I looked up at him and studied his appearance. He had black shaggy hair but he kept it out of his eyes. He had dark blue eyes which almost looked like blue ice. "Yes you may have the next dance" he took my hand leading me towards the dance floor. A waltz broke out and we glided across the dance floor. He led the dance gracefully. "Ms. Elizabeth" I cut him off "Call me either Lizzie or Elizabeth I hate formality" he continued "Elizabeth I hope your car got along fine after we left" I nodded "With your help of course" I smiled a formal smile. The song ended and he bowed and then walked away. I stood there shocked with his abrupt departure. I walked towards my friend Charlotte where she was fanning her face. I gave her a shocked look "Char! What is with the sweat! It's pouring!" she hit me playfully with her fan "What about you? What was that with Mr. Darcy?" she asked intrigued. I laughed "He asked me to dance and I decided to be polite" I made the polite part sound sarcastic. "Well I think I taught you well!" Charlotte said with humor playing on her lips. We shared a laugh and walked off to enjoy the rest of their evening.

**Please review! peace out :))**


End file.
